My Series of Christmas oneshots!
by Composer Gizmo
Summary: I originally intended to make this just one oneshot I wrote, but then I came up with about 3 more ideas I'm currently working on, so now I'm going to write a series of them! Yay! please read them, I promice it's worth it! By: Amy
1. One Wish

She sat there, her hands clamped together out of pure nerves. She sat in the stuffy living room with her mother and her mother's friends. It was two days before Christmas, and yet Alexandra was stuck here with her mom at this stupid party her mom threw every year in celebration of the upcoming holiday. And, to make matters worse, she was forced to wear a frilly pink and white dress and black high heals, including her hair being in a elegant bun. She would have preferred to be at her friend Connor's house in her usual T-shirt with her faded and ripped jeans, hanging around and listening to music, but that obviously wasn't going to happen, and she had to deal with it. She hated being stuck in this stuffy room with a bunch of 30-year-old women and their absolutely annoying and preppy 13-year-old daughters. She was 13, too, but didn't like these girls in the least. They didn't mind sitting here in their cute little dresses and heals, chattering away about school, fashion, and her all time most hated subject, boys. Alexandra, or Alex to almost everyone, was a bit of a tomboy, not going so far as to be really tough and rude or even like sports all that well, just to the point that she didn't like boys, fashion, makeup, or any other girly stuff most girls her age liked. She was into sitting around with her best friends, Connor and Jamira, and playing video games and watching anime, among other things. Unfortunately, her family was semi-rich, and so was all her mother's friends, so all the girls here tonight were all overly polite, stuffy teenage brats who had never been turned down for anything in their lives.

Alex sighed heavily and quickly glanced toward the clock in the corner of the room. It was only 7:15, which meant she still had another hour and forty-five minutes of what was in her opinion pure hell. She then looked to the left of her to all the other girls, about 10 of them, all chattering away in small groups. Alex was surprised when someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. She looked over to see what they wanted.

"My, don't you look pretty tonight, Alexandra?" said one of her mother's friends, lightly grabbing hold of her cheek. Alex managed a weak smile, although as soon as the lady backed off, Alex scowled deeply, feeling a definite hate for that kind of attention. Small strands of blonde hair fell against her face as the bun came a small ways undone. Suddenly, one of the girls sitting beside her spoke to Alex, making her jump a little.

"So, do _you _have a boy friend yet, Alexandra?" she said, flipping her short red hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," Alex said, knowing full well that she was being a little rude, although it was none of this girl's business to pry.

"Oh, I see," the girl sitting on the other side of her said. "You're some sort of tomboy, right?"

Alex's patients was almost at an end, when she was suddenly saved by someone pulling her hair behind her… well, it was better than the current conversation, anyway, thought Alex. She looked back to see a child with curly locks of jet black hair and dark blue eyes, looking purely terrified with her eyes focused of the floor, a few strands of blonde hair held in her small hands. Alex recognized this girl as Sara, the shy and meek 8-year-old daughter of her mother's best friend, Melissa. Even though Alex usually hated small children, she had always had a soft spot for this scared looking little girl.

"Yeah, kid?" Alex said, standing up off the sofa and bring herself level with Sara.

"Sissy, I don't know anyone here. I don't like being alone," Sara said quietly. Sara had always considered Alex as an older sister to her, so she started calling her sister, to which Alex didn't really protest. Alex had secretly always wanted a little sister anyways.

"It'll be fine, Sara. I'm sure you can find someone to play with," Alex said, smiling kindly. "What about Alaysia?" She pointed towards another child with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"But sissy, what if she doesn't like me?" Sara said, her small frail hands shaking. Sara was just now old enough to come to one of these parties, and didn't really know anyone there, including half of the adults.

"I'm sure you two will get along," Alex said, trying to convince her to go make a new friend, something in which Sara was none too good at.

"Well…" she said nervously, although Alex knew that she had gained Sara's trust. "I guess."

"Good for you!" Alex said encouragingly. Alex smiled for pretty much the first time that evening, watching Sara wander off.

"Now, back to the nightmare of all nightmares…" Alex thought, standing up just to take her seat again on the sofa. The girls were having a discussion about what seemed to be some romantic legend. Alex was bored and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"…So, I heard that if a guy gives you one, you'll wish will really come true!" a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes said excitedly.

"Wow, really? How romantic!" one girl squealed happily. "I wish my boyfriend would do that!"

"What on earth are you two talking about…?" Alex said, her curiosity taking over.

"I heard that if a guy gives you a special colored pearl and you make a wish on it, it will really come true!" the red-head beside her said.

"Oh, really?" Alex said, obviously bored. She had never believed in these ridiculous legends, believing they were probably made up by some hopeless romantic, or something stupid like that.

"Yes, really! I think it's true, and I would just love a new outfit!" one girl with long orange-red hair said.

"Heh, that's so like them," thought Alex, sighing while frowning. "They're always so selfish. I've got to get outta here."

Alex decided that maybe, with enough luck, she could sneak out of the room without anyone noticing her. She slowly stood up and slipped off her high heals, so as not to make noise on the hard floor. She slowly walked, trying not to be noticed that she was going towards the door. She thought she was in the clear, so she turned around, only to be face-to-face with a boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry…" Alex said, looking towards the floor to hide the blush that had slowly formed on her cheeks.

"That's alright," he said, also looking away. "Where are you in such a hurry to?"

"No where," Alex said quickly.

"Oh, really? I was just going outside for a while. You wanna come?" he said, holding out a hand for her to take if she wanted to.

"Um… sure," she said, grabbing the boys hand, but only to be polite, so she told herself.

They stepped outside into the cold winter air around them, as Alex shivered slightly from the soft breeze blowing. She had forgotten to take her coat outside, and her ridiculous pink short sleeved dress looked completely out of place.

"Hey, do you mind if I go inside for a minute?" she said, already halfway back to her front door.

"No, not really. It _is _your house," he said, smirking. "Oh, and your name is Alex, right?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, turning around hastily. "And you?"

"Roxas," he said, smiling.

"'Kay," Alex said, smiling as she closed the door. She quickly ran past the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly took off the annoying frilly pink dress and slipped on a shirt and her favorite pair of jeans, her ones that had small rhinestones on the pockets… ok, so she wasn't a complete tomboy, she did like things like rhinestones, glitter (to some extent), and even an occasional bow in her hair, if she was in a what she called "girly" mood. She slipped on her sweatshirt, one that was gray with dark blue around the edges and had a high collar… it was actually made for a guy, but it was loose and comfortable, so she didn't care. She also, for reasons she didn't feel like explaining to herself, pulled on a small choker necklace with butterflies hanging off it. She ran back downstairs, all in about a time period of 5 minutes. She didn't like taking a long time to do things like that.

She walked out the door, only to find Roxas pacing around, obviously growing a little impatient. Alex giggled slightly, alerting Roxas of her return. She stood there, her hair down so that it was blowing with the breeze. Roxas stared at her for a few seconds, before he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"So, what do you wanna do now that we're out of there?" Roxas said, looking around.

"We could go for a walk, or something," Alex said, since that seemed to be the only thing to really do, well, that or go back to the party.

"Ok," Roxas said, grabbing her hand and half dragging her to the sidewalk. Alex was dumbstruck; she had never had a boy hold her hand before…

"Wait, wait, wait! Why am I getting so nervous?! I don't like boys like that!" she thought frantically. "Roxas is my_ friend_. Nothing more."

"Alex, are you ok?" Roxas said, worrying about her extended silence.

"Oh…um, y-yes, I-I'm fine," Alex said, her blush coming back to take over her face again. She just hoped that he would mistake it for the winter chill.

"So, um… how old are you?" Roxas asked , trying to start a conversation between the two.

"13. And you?"

"I'm 14."

"Oh, alright."

It wasn't a very eventful conversation; he had to find some way to make her say something. He didn't know why he felt that strange need, but it was there, so he tried again to strike a conversation again, a little more successful this time.

"So, what's your family like?" he said, looking over at her bright red face, figuring it was the wind, which had grown a little harsher since they had come outside.

"Oh, it's alright. It's just me and my mom," said Alex, although she was a little quiet. "What about you?"

"It's mainly me, my parents, my little sister Namine, and my twin brother, Sora," Roxas said, casually looking around. Secretly, though, he was worried about how she had grown quiet when she said about her family. He decided to interrogate further.

"So, what about your dad? Where's he?" Roxas asked, hoping he didn't ask something too personal.

She was silent for a minute before she finally spoke again. "I… don't really know," she said sadly. "He left my mother as soon as I was born."

"Why?" Roxas said, finally figuring something out about her.

"I… I think… it was because of me," Alex said, a tear swelling up in her eye, but she pushed it back. "My mother told me that when she had me, my father said he didn't want me, and left."

"I…" Roxas said. He didn't know what to say to her; he had always had a happy home, a good family, and yet this girl's life seemed so full of sorrow. He wanted to do something for her, but he didn't know what. After a few minutes of silence, he finally asked something that was on his mind for a while now.

"So… do you ever blame it on yourself…?"

"Sometimes," she said, looking away again, her bright blue-green eyes staring towards the cloudy night sky. "I don't know why he would've left. I almost feel as though if I wasn't ever there, he would never had left…"

"But it's not your fault! How could it be?" Roxas said, placing his hands on her small shoulders.

"I… I don't know what to think anymore, Roxas…" Alex said, her eyes now focused on the ground. They had stopped walking. She tried to push the tears back, but one escaped, then another, and then a few more, until she couldn't stop herself anymore. She buried her face in her small hands, lifting her blue-framed glasses over her eyes. Roxas pulled her over to him and held her against him. Her head rested on his chest, still crying, although since Roxas held her, her crying slowed down a little. Roxas heard muffled sobs from the distressed teen. He held her head with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist. His chin rested atop her soft blonde hair. Both her hands were wrapped around him in a tight hug.

When her sobs slowed and she finally stopped altogether, she pulled away from Roxas. She was very independent. She hated having to except help from others, let alone let them see her in such a weak state. She looked a little sour, but it wasn't towards Roxas; she was upset with herself. She was mad that she allowed herself to break down in such a ridiculous manor.

"Alex… are you mad at me?" Roxas said, looking at her with concern etched in his handsome features.

"N-no, Roxas, I'm not mad at you, don't worry," Alex said, just barely managing a weak smile. Roxas was able to immediately see through her. He could tell she was sincere when she said she wasn't mad at him, but she was obviously upset with herself, and he hated it.

"Alex, it's alright. Stop blaming yourself for all this. You're only making yourself unhappy… well, you _and_ me."

Alex looked over at Roxas when he said that.

"Did he say that he cared about me…?" she thought. "Do I maybe… do I like him as more than a friend… no way, that can't be! He's a nice guy, but I don't want to like guys like that yet… I'm not ready to be in love…" with this last part, she sighed aloud. Roxas noticed she didn't look angry anymore; more like she was confused and upset.

"Alexandra, whatever it is that's bothering you, I want to help you. You can talk to me, you know?" Roxas said, trying to comfort her. Alex just looked away. It was silent for a minute before she spoke up.

"Roxas… I'm sorry, but I need to go home and think about some stuff. I don't mean to be rude but… there's too much going on right now," she said quietly. "I promise I'll talk to you, as soon as I have this figured out myself." With that, she took off down the street. She was about 5 blocks from her house, and she ran the rest of the way home, leaving Roxas looking with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this…" she thought, running as fast as she could.

She quickly ran inside her front door and quickly ran up to her room, avoiding the living room as so to avoid an interrogation from her mother as to where she had been for the past 30 minutes. She flopped onto her bed gratefully. She didn't realize until now how tired she was. Then again, she had just ran 5 blocks. She kicked her old sneakers off and put her face onto her pillow. She closed her eyes softly. She remembered the feeling she got when Roxas held her; the way her heart beat so quickly, how she felt so calm and happy, yet so nervous and jumpy, how she felt she wanted to just stay there forever. Her eyes snapped open. She looked at the clock. It was 8:00 now. She would hopefully be able to avoid her mother's questioning. She closed her eyes again, except this time, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Alex felt someone tapping her shoulders lightly. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around; it wasn't morning, her windows were open and it was still dark out. She looked over to see that it was her mother tapping her.

"Alex, since when have you been up here? I was looking for you after the party," said her mother, a woman with long blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. Good, she didn't know she had gone out when she wasn't supposed to.

"I, um, got tired and decided to come up here to sleep for a while," Alex said. It was technically the truth, she just left out the part about her sneaking out.

"Oh, alright then, dear," her mother said kindly. "Oh, someone left something for you, Alex. His name was Roxas, I believe."

"Roxas?! Did you say Roxas?!" Alex nearly yelled, falling off the side of her bed.

"Oh, do you know him?" her mother said smiling. "He asked me where you were. I told him I didn't know, and he told me to give this to you." Her mother held out a small, messily wrapped package.

"Um, thanks, mom. Now, do you mind? I want to go back to sleep," Alex said, although she didn't say it in a 'you're annoying me' kind of way; more like a 'I need to be alone for a while' tone.

"Of course, dear," her mother said, quickly giving her a hug before leaving.

Alex didn't really have any intention of going back to sleep; she just wanted to be alone when she opened it. She carefully unwrapped it to find a small necklace with a note wrapped around it:

_Alexandra,_

_I don't really understand why you ran away earlier this evening. I just hope I didn't do something to upset you; I wouldn't want to hurt you, no matter what. I just want to know you're alright. You're a really nice girl, and you're really sweet, too. I don't know if I can do anything to help you except to be there when you need me. And I promise I'll do just that. Your mom invited my family to come over for Christmas, so I'll see you then._

_Roxas_

She could tell it was written quickly, but she also knew he meant every word. The necklace wrapped inside slid out onto her bed. She quickly grabbed it and examined it. I had a shiny silver chain and a beautiful pearl, encased in what looked like a heart-shaped case with little bars on the side so that the pearl within could still be seen.

"Roxas…" she said quietly, slipping on the necklace and closing the clasp. "…Thank you."

She remembered the legend she had heard the girls talking about downstairs.

"No way… it couldn't be true," she thought casually, but her interest got the better of her. She clasped the pearl tightly in her hands and closed her eyes.

"I wish…"

It was a 3 days later; Christmas Day.

Alexandra stood on the threshold of her front door, wearing a bright green and red dress with two bows tied in her hair, one red, the other white, and a pair of silver open-toed high heals. Her mother stood beside her, ready to greet her guest, which were supposed to be arriving any minute. It was to be a small gathering of her mother's closest friends, and of course, their families.

First was Melissa, her mother's best friend, along with Sara, wearing a small light blue dress and a blue bow, and Melissa's husband, Joey.

Next was a woman with bright silver hair and brown eyes, accompanied by her daughter, a red haired girl who Alex had seen at the party.

The last group was the one she was waiting for; Roxas's family. First, there was a woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore a bright pink dress and a pink bow to match. There was her husband, who had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was a boy who looked about Roxas's age with spiky brown hair and also had blue eyes, like everyone else in the family. There was one more girl, with long blonde hair, wearing a simple white dress and, strangely enough, white sandals. Then there was Roxas, with his usual spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, although he was the only one who wasn't dressed up for the occasion. He just wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Alex wished she were that lucky.

"Ah, Aereth, Cloud, how lovely it is to see you! And this must be Namine and Sora," her mother said happily. Roxas looked over at Alex and smiled. Alex returned his smile. Everyone went inside the living room to talk and greet each other; everyone except for two people, who stepped outside and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"So, how's it going?" Roxas said happily, noticing the smile she wore on her face.

"Oh, alright. How about you, Roxas?" Alex said casually.

"Fine. So, um, are you, um, feeling better?" Roxas said cautiously. He didn't want to make her upset again, but he wanted to know. He needed to make sure she was really ok now.

She took a minute to answer him. "Yes, I'm alright now," she said, smiling; only this time, it was a real one, not just one to hide bitter emotions. Roxas smiled kindly at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So, what had you so down?" Roxas said.

"I… I was debating something in my own mind, I guess…" she said, a little quiet.

"Like what?" Roxas asked, stepping in front of her. Alex's face flushed completely; what would happen if she just told him…

"I… I had to know for myself… if I…if…I really… well…" her face was now turning red, and her started stuttering. She finally decided to just say it. "I had to figure out if I thought of you as more than a friend, Roxas…"

Now it was Roxas's turn to blush. Until he finally said something to her. Something that had been on his mind for days.

"Well… do you?"

"I…I…" she said, her heart racing. Roxas leaned in closer to her, resulting in her face turning an even deeper shade of red. His face was only an inch or so away from hers.

"Roxas, I…" she started, but was immediately cut off when she felt his lips lock with hers.

Her eyes were wide with shock, but she slowly leaned into the sudden kiss. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she wrapped her hands around his neck, his around her waist.

"Roxas, I love you, too," she murmured into his lips. She tried to break it, but he leaned into her, not ready to take his lips off hers yet. She accidentally fell over, although even that didn't break their kiss. Roxas was lying on top of her, still locked in their kiss. Secretly, Alexandra didn't mind at all. She no longer struggled to break free.

Finally, Roxas took his lips off of hers.

"Roxas, I love you. I know that now more than ever," Alex said, a soft smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Alexandra." Roxas said, giving her the same warm smile. Roxas got off top of her and held out a hand to help her up. They noticed when they stood up that it had started to snow. A few snowflakes clung to Alex's eyelashes, and there were some in Roxas's hair. Alex moved closer to Roxas. He pulled her to him, stroking her hair while keeping her warm.

They pulled apart and started back to Alex's home at last. They silently walked side-by-side, holding hands the whole way. Then, they finally stood outside the large house. Alex giggled and ran towards the house.

"Hehe, try and catch me!" she yelled, leaning over and playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

Roxas ran after her happily. When he caught up with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Alexandra."

Alex smiled and turned to him. "Yeah, you too, Roxas."

They both smiled and walked inside together, when Roxas said one more thing.

"So, what did you wish for?" She knew he was referring to the pearl she wore around her neck.

"I'm not telling, it's a secret!" Alex said happily. Roxas smiled at her and nodded. She didn't need to tell him anyways; it had already come true.

"Hehe, I'm glad my wish came true, Roxas. I'm so glad you love me, too," she thought happily, wrapping her arm around Roxas's waist like he was her.


	2. Christmas Angel

It was 7:15 in the morning, and 3 girls were standing outside in the cold winter air.

"Ugh, _why_ must they make us go to school at this ungodly hour in the morning?" one girl said, scowling angrily. Her hair was short and dark brown, with had a darker complexion than her other two companions.

"I don't know, Jamira. Why don't you ask someone who _does_?" the second on said. She had short brown hair and dark drown eyes to match.

"Knock it off, I am _not_ in the mood to listen to you two bickering this early!" the third one said. She had long, dark brown hair and almost black eyes with a pair of red-framed glasses. Her hair was held in a simple ponytail.

"Aw, come on! Seriously, Tali, lighten up!" Jamira said, patting her friend on the back. "Even Krystal isn't this grumpy yet!"

"Hey!" yelled a fairly disgruntled Krystal. Tali started to laugh lightly. "Thanks, guys." They both smiled.

Another girl suddenly approached them. She had short, light brown hair that had blonde highlights throughout it and light brown eyes.

"Hey Tali, what's up?" she said, smiling and waving, although Tali noticed she had major bed-hair.

"Tawny, did you forget to brush your hair again?!" Tali said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, ehehe…oops?" Tawny said, rubbing the back of her messy hair. The other three smacked their heads in unison.

"What?! You three try having to wake up at 4:30 and trying to remember to brush your hair!" Tawny yelled indignantly.

"4:30?! And I thought waking up at 6 was bad…" Tali said.

"Why that early? I would just die if I had to get up that early!" Jamira said, her eyes wide with shock.

"Paper route," Tawny said simply.

"I keep telling her to quit!" Tali said, crossing her arms over her chest. "She just never listens to me."

A loud bell rang out across the school grounds, signaling that it was time to face their ultimate doom: school.

Tali and Tawny went separate ways from Jamira and Krystal, who were still arguing about something or another. Tali and Tawny decided to start a conversation.

"Thank goodness, it's finally the last day before Christmas break!" Tawny said, spreading her hands out dramatically.

"Hehe, yeah, for once I agree with ya!" Tali said happily. "I just hope Mrs. Jackson doesn't give us a huge assignment before break. Remember Thanksgiving?"

Tawny shuddered slightly. "Yeah, 1 week wasted on some stupid science experiment, and it didn't even have anything to do with our studies!"

"Remember when that one kid bragged that he wouldn't do it, right to her face?"

"Yeah, that kid had detention for about a month after that."

Tawny smiled evilly. "Wanna know a secret?"

"…Sure…"

"I'm the one who set that kid up."

"Tawny!" Tali sighed, looking towards her best friend. She already knew Tawny had a bit of a mean streak, but that was bad, even by her very forgiving standards. Of course, Tawny already knew she was in for a lecture…

Tawny and Tali sat in their home room, Jamira and Krystal sitting a few rows over.

"Aw, Tali, why'd you have to punch me?" Tawny said, rubbing her now very sore shoulder.

"I told you I don't like swearing," Tali said, shrugging her shoulders casually. Tawny scowled slightly.

Tawny was about to shoot a nasty retort, but a loud speaker started to blare, signaling the start of morning announcements.

"Attention, students, don't forget about our special one week only Christmas cards! Get one for that special someone, and the student counsel will deliver it to the person of your choice!"

Tali sighed. She despised that dumb idea. Secret admirers; sheash, who came up with this crap?

Tali poked Tawny's shoulder.

"Heh, isn't that the dumbest idea you've ever heard?" Tali said, smirking.

"Yeah, really. Who would want a cheesy card, anyways?" Tawny said, returning her friends smirk.

The rest of the announcements went by uneventfully. The teacher walked into the room.

"Alright, children, let's get down to business…"

Tali, Tawny, Jamira, and Krystal sat at a huge round lunch table. Krystal was staring off into space.

"Hello? Krystal? Anybody home in there?" Tali said, waving a hand in front of her face, then pretending to knock on her head.

"Wh-what?" Krystal stuttered, sounding dazed. "Oh, yeah?"

"_What_ are you spaced out about?" Jamira said. Krystal stared over to another table. The other three followed her gaze, until she set her eyes upon a boy. Tali recognized him as one of her classmates. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Roxas…" Krystal said dreamily.

"Oh, geez, Krystal, not him again!" Tawny said annoyed. "Now that Riku, he's something…"

"Knock it off! The world does not revolve around boys!" Tali yelled annoyed. "Right Jamira…. Jamira?"

Jamira was also distracted, however. She had her eyes on another boy at the table. He had shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Jamira, don't tell me. _Please_ don't tell me you like Demyx?" Tali said, sounding exasperated. "Ugh, you guys are hopeless!"

Tali stood up and stormed away from her three friends. She didn't feel like hanging around 3 boy-struck teenage girls.

"God, those three need to get a life." Tali said to herself, scowling angrily. She was outside on the school grounds pacing around, her hands stuffed into her pockets for warmth. "I mean, those guys just don't get the fact that we're only 14. We do not need boyfriends yet!"

Tali's ranting was suddenly interrupted by a girl shouting out her name. Tali looked back to find a girl with short, messy black hair and bright green eyes, holding an envelope. Tali knew her to be Cassandra, a.k.a. the head of the student counsel.

"What do you want?" Tali said, extremely irritated.

"I was told… to give this… to you," Cassandra said between forced breaths. She had obviously ran the whole way from the cafeteria to the outside; not a smart thing to do on such a large campus. She held out the envelope.

"Ok, if this is one of those stupid cards, I don't want it," Tali said, turning away.

"It's not one of ours, but he told me to give it to you."

"_He_?" Tali said, sticking up one eyebrow in curiosity. "Who?"

"He didn't want me to say. He just told me give it to you, that's it," Cassandra said. "Listen, I got to go back. It's a mess in there, and we need all the help we can get. Bye, Tali!" And with that, she started to sprint back to the school.

"Should I open it?" she thought, staring at it. "What if it's just a mean trick from the popular kids, or something? Or what if it's just something mean?"

Tali finally decided that it would be better just to get it over with, so she ripped it open and took out the scribbled note inside.

_Tali,_

_If you can, meet me at the square at 3:00, ok? I'll be waiting for you. Thanks._

"Geez, who wrote this thing? It looks like chicken scratch!" Tali said, staring at it. "Why does he want me to meet him? What would he want with me?"

Tali folded it up and put it carefully into the pocket of her short blue uniform skirt. "Boy, if this is someone's idea of a joke, I'll clobber 'em…"

Tali was sitting in her last period, math. Tawny and Krystal sat beside hr, and Jamira sat in front of her.

"So, where were you at lunch today?" Tawny whispered.

"Out," was all that Tali said.

"I heard she got a note. From a _boy_," Krystal said, smirking at the unsuspecting Tali.

"Krystal, how'd you know that?!" Tali said, almost too loud. Luckily, her teacher was too busy writing on the board to notice.

"Cassandra. What can I say, I'm a gossip queen," Krystal said casually.

Tali stayed quiet the rest of the class, drawing on a piece of notebook paper out of her binder. Before she knew it, the bell rung, signaling the end of the day.

"Finally," thought Tali, standing up with her binders balanced on her arm while trying to put her chair up.

Tali walked outside and looked at her watch, which said 2:37.

"Good, I have about 20 minutes. I hope I'm not being tricked. I swear, if this is just a joke…"

She knew her way around this town by heart; she had lived here since she was born. Tali allowed her feet to guide her, finally arriving at her destination. She glanced at her watch again. It was only 2:50; she was 10 minutes early, so she sat on one of the many scattered benches.

"I wonder why he wants me here? If he wanted to talk to me, why didn't he just do it in school?" she thought, placing her hands folded over on her lap. Her legs were almost bare, considering the shortness of her skirt; why didn't they let the girls wear pants in the winter? And, to make matters worse, it started to snow, the flakes gently brushing up against her legs. Tali shivered slightly.

"Note to self; next time I walk home in 30 degree weather, change into pants before leaving school."

Her self pity party was interrupted by someone gently tapping on her shoulder. She looked behind herself so see a boy. She knew him; his name was Sora, Roxas's older brother. Sora was a year older than Tali, and he had spiky, light brown hair and really beautiful bright blue eyes. Tali had an extremely secret crush on Sora since last year, but only because he was so cute. She had never even talked to him much; sure, once or twice, but only a simple "hi," or "how's it going."

"Yeah?" Tali said, standing up quietly.

"Did you get my note, Tali?"

"What?! You… sent it…?" Tali said, shocked. Why would Sora, of all people, want to talk to _her_? Sora was cute, popular, and, like his best friend Riku, could probably have his choice of just about any girl in the entire school; so why her?

"What wrong?" Sora said.

"N-nothing. I-I mean, I didn't think you…well, erm…" Tali stammered, her body suddenly becoming very tense.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sora said, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Yes… um, why did you want me here, Sora…?" Tali said, sounding rather unlike herself; that is to say, very shy and quiet.

Now Sora blushed a little, although Tali mistook it for the bite of the winter chill.

"Well, I, um…" Sora said nervously. Tali giggled and relaxed a little; she could tell he somehow felt just as nervous and awkward about this as she did. "It's ok, Sora, just say it," Tali said, this time smiling.

"I was sort of wondering if, um… well, if you wanted to maybe… um, well, go out sometime," Sora said, managing a weak smile at her. Now it was Tali's turn to blush; her cheeks turned bright crimson, although Sora could tell she was blushing.

"W-well, I mean, sure… if you wanna… but why me…?" Tali said, her eyes semi-wide.

"I've just seen you around school a lot with your friends. I know you're probably not interested in dating yet, but still…" Sora said, looking at the ground. Tali was surprised; it was almost like he could read her mind, in a way. Sora continued, "I knew that if I asked you in school, you might've been too embarrassed, or even worse, pressured into it by your friends." After that, he muttered, "I sure know how_ that_ feels."

"Hehe, Riku, right?" Tali said, smiling again; Riku had a bit of a reputation of forcing people into things.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sora said, returning Tali's smile with a warm one. "So, is that a yes?" he said hopefully.

"Hmm… yeah, alright! It sounds like fun!" Tali said, beaming; after all, she had gotten a possible boyfriend before any of her friends. Wait until Krystal knew…

Sora was also beaming; he had finally gotten a date with a nice girl. He looked closer at her; she was really pretty, too, the way her brown hair framed her face and her cheeks were bright red from the cold. It was snowing harder now, and there were snowflakes sticking in her hair and on her eyelashes; she almost looked like a Christmas angel.

Tali shivered a bit, her body shaking. She was still in a skirt, and it wasn't getting any warmer out here. Sora noticed her shivering and wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to keep her warm. Tali grabbed onto Sora's shirt and clung to him, mostly from the fact that she felt like she was going to freeze out here. Tali began to shake harder, so Sora did something in which Tali was shocked; Sora grabbed her legs and shoulders and started to carry her.

"Th-thanks, S-Sora," Tali said in between shivers.

"No problem, Tali," Sora said, carrying her into a small café about half a block from the square. He set her down carefully in one of the booths.

"Are you ok now?" Sora said, sitting down across from her.

"Yeah," Tali said, a little embarrassed by how Sora had held her like that. She stood up and walked over to sit next to him. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Tali?"

She blushed a little. "Do… do you really, _really_ like me like a, well… girlfriend, or something…?"

Sora looked a little surprised before he said "Of course, Tali! What makes you think I don't?"

"Well, I just… didn't think anyone would really like a girl like me…" she said, looking down into her lap. Sora put his arms around her shoulders and smiled softly.

"Tali, how can you say that? You're a really great girl. I'll admit, we might not know each other very well, but it's just something that's so obvious," Sora said, speaking kindly to her. Tali smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Sora."

"No problem."

Tali and Sora were about halfway to Tali's house. Sora had an arm around Tali's waist, and Tali had her arm around his shoulders. It was still snowing, and it was starting to get a little dark outside. They were silent most of the way back to Tali's house.

"Hey, Sora?" Tali said.

"Yeah, Tali?"

"You think maybe you could stay over for a while? Please?"

"What about your parents?"

Tali smiled; one advantage of having a fashion designer for a mom was that her parents traveled a lot, half the time, leaving Tali home alone.

"Their not there. They won't be home until Christmas Eve."

Sora smiled. "'Kay."

Conveniently, they were now outside Tali's house. Tali pulled out a pair of silver house keys and unlocked the front door, only to find an unexpected guest in her house.

"Alexis!" Tali yelled, hugging the girl in front of her. Sora looked a little confused.

"Who's she?"

Tali smiled. "My older sister. She's home for the holidays, although I didn't think the colleges let out this early."

"Yeah, well, they don't. I sort of told them I had the flu," Alexis said, rubbing the back of her head. Tali smacked her head.

"Alexis, wouldn't they check your dorm…?"

"…Crap…"

Tali smacked her head again, this time though, Sora did too; even _he _was never that dense.

"Well, whatever, that's your problem."

"Wow, you seem concerned," Alexis said sarcastically. "Oh, and who's your_ boyfriend_?"

"Sora, and he really is my boyfriend, for once."

Alexis looked shocked for a moment, before grabbing her little sister and ruffling her hair.

"Ha, I knew you had it in you!"

"Ow, ow! Knock it off!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh. Tali and her sister sort of reminded him of himself and Riku.

"Enough, you two," Sora said after about 2 minutes of her sisters remarks and Tali's repeated demands of her to stop. Alexis immediately stopped, leaving a disgruntled Tali.

Sora grabbed Tali and walked inside. It was a nice little house. It had a cozy-looking living room, along with a kitchen and a flight of stairs, probably leading to the bathroom and the bedrooms.

"Come on into the living room, Sora," Tali said happily, leading him inside.

Alexis followed.

"So, does mom know about your little boy-toy?" Alexis said happily, causing Tali to turn a deep shade of red.

"Alexis!"

"What did I say?"

Tali sat in front of a small fireplace and motioned for Sora to come sit beside her; Alexis tried to follow, but one intense glare from Tali, and she left the room.

Tali snuggled a little closer to Sora and wrapped her arms around him softly. Sora started to stroke her damp hair. Tali closed her eyes, cuddling up a little bit closer. Sora moved her bangs from her forehead and kissed her lightly, causing Tali to blush the same shade of red she was a few minutes before. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him, except she kissed him on the lips. She then pulled back quickly and looked away.

"Sorry…" she said quickly. "I, um…" She was cut off when Sora pressed his lips to hers again. Tali, somehow, wasn't surprised. She quickly leaned into the kiss. They probably would've been at it for a while, but 3 voices interrupted them.

"Alright, Tali!"

"Way to go!"

"And you said the world didn't revolve around boys!"

Tali and Sora looked up to see none other than Jamira, Krystal, and Tawny.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Tali said surprised. Her friends usually didn't come over without an invite, unless…

"Oh, Alexis called and told us you wanted us over pronto."

Tali turned a whole new shade of red, but not from embarrassment.

"Sora, do you mind…?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

She stood up and calmly walked out of the room. Of course, about 3 seconds later, they heard someone yell; it could only be one person.

"Alexis! You are a dead woman!"

The others, even Sora, laughed at her semi-short temper with her sister, Sora secretly hoping never to face her wrath; she was as bad as Roxas and Riku put together.

Hope you guys liked it! R&R, please! It will make me…er, Sora happy. Yeah, Sora…. ;


End file.
